


Burning Passions

by moonlit_wings



Series: Dawn and Sunny Do It [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Body Hair, Dawn drops an F-Bomb, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, NSFW, Napping, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie(s), Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Swearing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, sleeping together both euphemistically and literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Potionless smut. Dawn and Sunny have been together for about six months and agreed that they're both ready and interested in having sex with each other.





	

After some discussion, Dawn and Sunny agreed their first time having sex should be at his home, not hers. Sunny lived alone, even if the house was near the middle of the village, while Dawn lived in the castle, where guards would come charging in if screaming was heard in the princess’ bedroom. They weren’t sure how loud they would actually _be_ , but at Sunny’s house they would at least have a chance to hear an intruder coming and cover up, if one of them screamed and someone came to investigate.

As a further precaution, they picked the day of the Harvest Festival – the day after all the crops were gathered, the elves’ village would be virtually deserted as everyone prepared for the huge party.

Sunny's house was three stories tall, and very narrow. The kitchen was at ground level, so the heat and smell of cooking would rise and fill the entire house. A room with mostly chairs, fit for entertaining guests, was in the middle, and Sunny's bedroom was at the top. Dawn could almost stand up in the stairwells until she started climbing.

It wasn't until they got to his room that Sunny realized he'd forgotten something important. His bed was big enough for him, but Dawn was twice his height.

"Um … I don't think we thought through this particular … space."

"It's fine," said Dawn. "We'll just pull the sheets and blankets off and get comfy on the floor." She gave him a sultry look. "Bring up some cushions from downstairs and we'll build ourselves a love nest."

Sunny didn't dance down the staircase, but if it wouldn't risk a broken ankle he might have. His furniture was not exactly plush, but he had a few cushions on the couch and armchair, and one throw pillow that made his oldest wooden chair a bit more comfortable.

He hesitated over a quilt hung over the back of his sofa. His grandmother had crocheted a blanket for each of her grandkids, and his mother tended to wrap herself in this one when she visited during the winter. Sunny left it where it was – he wasn't emotionally comfortable with the idea of having sex on it.

Back upstairs, Dawn had stripped his bed and gotten into the linen closet. Sunny's bedroom floor was practically carpeted now. The curtains in the window were firmly closed, casting the room in soft light.

"Where do you want the cushions?" he asked Dawn.

"Hmm – sort of scattered around in a circle, maybe?"

He distributed the cushions and the pillow from his bed, and Dawn sat down in middle of the ring of softness.

"I'm a little nervous," Sunny admitted, not quite looking at her. "I've never done this before – not that I'm saying you have – not that I'd judge you _if_ you have – I don't really know where to start."

"I've never either." Dawn traced the seams on a patchwork quilt. "The royal physician explained how it works, and she said fairies and elves and brownies and sprites are all built pretty much the same for that, except brownie and sprite men have _it_ on the inside and it comes out for sex, and women are a bit different internally since elves and brownies don't lay eggs, and I'm babbling. Maybe kiss me?"

Sunny felt awkward and clumsy as he approached Dawn and pressed his lips to hers. It was chaste, at first. He rested his hands on her upper arms. She wrapped her arms around him and teased the hair at the back of his neck.

"Okay," she mumbled. "Kissing … kissing's good."

Dawn licked the seam of Sunny's lips and he opened his mouth. When her tongue touched his, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and ended up licking her front teeth. She relaxed her jaw so their tongues could fit beside and over each other.

They'd never gone further than 'kissing and cuddling' before, but they had kissed a lot. This kiss grew more passionate and Sunny and Dawn both grew more confident. Dawn picked Sunny up – which she almost never did – and lay down on her side, then rolled onto her back and pulled him up to straddle her waist.

"Your wings okay?"

"Mm-hm." She wriggled underneath him – wow, that felt amazing – and opened her wings, adding new colour to the mess of blankets.

"Can – can I _touch_ your wings?"

"Sure. They're not as sensitive as people think, but … I want you to touch me _everywhere_."

Their lips locked again and Sunny stroked Dawn's wings. They weren't as soft as he was expecting. The struts and vanes were smooth and hard, and the membrane between them was slightly pliant and almost fuzzy.

His hands curved under Dawn's back, rubbing her shoulders where her wings met her back, marveling at the change in texture and the muscles that held her aloft. Dawn moaned and held him tighter, rubbing his back as well. Having her soft curves pressed to his front and her powerful back muscles and wings surrounding his hands and her hands on his back gave Sunny the incredible feeling of being surrounded by Dawn.

One long-fingered hand slid all the way down his spine and Dawn clutched Sunny's buttock. He jumped.

"W-was that not okay?" Dawn's eyes were half-lidded and she was breathing as hard as he was.

"It was – fine? I just – wasn't expecting it. I-I want you to touch me. Too." Sunny's penis was stiff and aching already. The way his crotch had rubbed against Dawn's stomach when she'd startled him had relieved the ache a bit. "Is it okay if I –?" He jolted again. His ears burned, realizing after the fact that he'd just asked his girlfriend if he could hump her.

"Yeah, okay." She pulled him down for another kiss and started stroking his ears.

Sunny's hips jolted and stuttered – he didn't know how to set a rhythm or how hard was too hard or whether Dawn was enjoying this at all or just trying to please him. When Dawn groped his bum again he tried timing his thrust to her squeezes. She got the idea quickly and their movements grew a bit more harmonious.

On a hunch – Dawn had said her _wings_ weren't especially sensitive, but nothing about _other_ possible erogenous zones – Sunny moved his hands to Dawn's front and squeezed her breasts. She moaned and tightened her grip on his bottom. That was probably a good sign. He rubbed her breasts in a circular motion, as he'd rubbed her shoulders earlier.

Sunny's eyes half-opened and he found himself surrounded by pink and black. The only other colour came from him, and the hair, eyes and clothes of the fairy under him.

"I didn't know your wings could bend like that," he panted.

"It's called cocooning. It means I'm" – her already flushed face darkened – "I'm aroused. A lot. And I want a little peaceful place where there's no one in the world but us and what we're doing to each other."

"Love nest?"

"Exactly."

"Should I, um, pull a sheet over us?" A fairy man would be able to simply open his wings and seal the cocoon with Dawn. Sunny would have to improvise.

"No, I think we're good with the room." Ah, for once it was an advantage to both love a fairy and have a low ceiling. "But – I think it's time to get naked now."

"I don't think I can – get out – without stepping on your wings."

"Sunny." Dawn cupped his face in her hand. "My sweet Sunny-wunny-honeycomb." Her expression became playfully stern. "Get off me, get your clothes off, and then get on me again."

"Yes, Princess!" said Sunny in shocked adoration.

Untangling still took a bit of effort. Dawn folded one of her wings down and rolled onto that side so Sunny could touch the floor – well, the blankets – and then folded down her other wing so Sunny could get up. Dawn moved to a kneeling position, which put the two of them at about the same height. Then she switched to an inelegant sprawl, so she could reach her feet and take her shoes off.

Sunny shucked his hat first. He wasn't wearing hand wraps today, but his overalls were tucked into his boots as usual, so he still had some wrappings to undo.

After her shoes, Dawn shed her long sleevelets – like gloves, but with the hands open – and then turned her back to Sunny and fluttered her wings slightly. "Sunny?"

"Yeah?" He'd just taken his boots and socks off and was about to shrug out of his overalls.

"Would you unfasten my dress? There's a snap closure at the bottom of the piece between my wings, it's a nuisance to reach it myself."

"Sure thing." He stepped out of his overalls and tossed them to the pile on his bed. "Just here?" The snaps on Dawn's dress were easy to find once he was looking for them, but he'd never have noticed if she hadn't mentioned them.

Dawn took the loose tail of fabric and pulled her collar over her head. The top of her dress pooled at her waist. She stretched her arms, still keeping her back to Sunny.

Sunny pressed himself against Dawn's back, pinning her wings without a thought, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He cupped her breasts in his hands and skimmed his thumbs over the pliant mounds, simultaneously finding and flicking her nipples.

"Oh, yeah, Sunny," Dawn moaned.

He caught each nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing and squeezing them in the same motion.

"Oh, yes … _yes_ … Sunny, that feels so good …"

The noises she made were intoxicating. Sunny continued to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts.

"I love you, Dawn" he said into one daintily curly-tipped ear. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too … oh … oh, Sunny … Sunny, wait."

He let go of her breasts right away, though he didn't move his hands far.

"What is it?"

"I just …" She turned to face him and he got to see her bare breasts for the first time – soft mounds, small oval orange-pink areolas with a hint of violet at the line where they met the rest of her skin, hard nipples poking out almost like they were sore, begging Sunny to rub and soothe them.

"It felt –" Sunny snapped his attention back to Dawn's face when she spoke again. "It felt, _too_ good, almost? I almost started masturbating with you touching me like that, which, maybe, could've been hot, but, I don't want to touch myself right now. I want you to be the one to touch me."

Sunny gulped. He wanted that too, and wanted Dawn to touch him back, but this was a big step. Nerves were natural.

He wasn't nervous because he wasn't sure he was ready for sex – if that were the case he would have told Dawn by now and they'd both still be fully dressed. Sunny was nervous because he'd been told 'first time' sex usually ended up awkward, and he wanted to do it right and make it good for both of them, especially Dawn.

"Do you want me to – touch you, right now?" He reached forward a little, not actually touching her or gesturing towards her, but essentially offering his hand if she wanted to put it somewhere. "Or, should we finish undressing?"

"I think, um," Dawn chewed her lip. "Um, naked first, then touching. If that's okay with you. If you want to touch me now, you can."

"Um." He looked her up and down. She'd already said she wanted him to stop touching her breasts for a while, and her back and wings weren't especially sensitive, and the rest of her was covered. Touching through clothing could be sexy, but … hmm. There was a thought. "Maybe we could … help each other undress?"

Since Dawn had already invited his touch, Sunny reached up her skirt with both hands and found the waistband of her tights.

"Is this too much?" he asked when she gasped.

Dawn's wings were opening and curling forward again.

"Do it, Sunny," she urged in a breathy whisper. He pulled her tights down. He still couldn't see anything, since her skirt hung past her knees and even rucked up as it was it covered her to mid-thigh, but he could feel her skin and the hint of fuzz of her leg hair. The texture reminded him a bit more of her wing membranes than of the hair on her head.

He tugged the tights down to her ankles then pulled them off her feet. As on her hands, Dawn's feet had two extra digits. She wiggled her toes at him once her feet were bare.

"My turn."

She slid her hands under his shirt, pressing her palms to his abdomen – solid, from years of singing and acrobatics – and slowly groped her way up his chest. Sunny's eyelids fluttered under Dawn's sensual touch, and his shirt lifted, caught on her wrists.

When she reached his neck she changed direction, feeling the muscles of each of Sunny's arms in turn and pulling the sleeves off in her wake, leaving his shirt around his neck like a scarf. She then when back to playing with his chest hair, so Sunny pulled the shirt off himself and threw it into the pile.

"I remember when you first got chest hair," Dawn commented. "I wanted to touch it."

"Really?" Sunny was both surprised and skeptical. He was two years older than Dawn and started growing chest hair when he was fourteen, so she would have been only twelve.

"Not for sexy reasons, back then. I just wondered how it felt." She tangled her fingers in it. "I like it. I can picture grabbing you by it and yanking you in for a kiss – you know. If we ever decided to try it rough."

"That sounds hot." Sunny's erection wasn't just aching now, but starting to throb. "Dawn, sweetie, I'm – getting uncomfortable. Not in the wanting to stop way!" hastily, seeing her eyes widen and her hands start to raise the way they did when she gasped. "In the, um, really turned on, wanting to have sex soon way. If you still want to."

Second rule of sexual etiquette: it is never too late for you or your partner to decide 'I do not want sex anymore'. (First rule: anything other than a clearheaded, wholehearted 'yes' is to be interpreted and respected as a 'no'.)

"Yes, I want to." Dawn shimmied out of her dress and threw it onto Sunny's pile of clothing. Sunny's brain froze.

Dawn was naked. In his bedroom. With him. Wanting to have sex. _With him_.

She lay down on the blankets – her wings weren't curling upwards yet but they were open – and spread her legs.

"I'm not sure I'm aroused enough yet for you to just – you know – stick it in, so, maybe you could … use your hands on me? See if I'm wet enough?"

He dropped and kicked away his underpants.

"And if you're not, I can … touch you more. There. Until you are."

Sunny knelt between Dawn's legs, the better to crawl forward later, and – very hesitantly, terrified he's somehow hurt her – practically every story mentioning a 'first time', not that Sunny knew many, had the woman ask the man to be gentle with her – he touched her crotch.

She had hair there, coarser than the hair on her head but just as yellow and just as curly. The folds of Dawn's labia were the same colour as her lips and nipples, pink-orange with the faintest hints of violet on the edges.

Dawn didn't even twitch at Sunny's first touch, which was more on her inner thigh than her pubic mound. His second touch was a light tracing of his fingertips along the largest fold on either side of her vagina. That got a reaction – Dawn made a small, pleased noise and slightly rocked her hips up towards Sunny's hand.

"I – I know you said you wanted me to do it," said Sunny, "but, maybe you could touch yourself a little? You know, to show me what you like?"

"… Yeah, that makes sense, I guess." Dawn reached down with both hands and made grabby gestures with one. "Hold my hand?"

Sunny nested one of his hands in hers and rested his other hand on her other wrist so he could follow her movements.

She didn't make use of all five fingers, he noticed – usually just one or two, and her thumb. She ran her fingers overtop of her folds, as Sunny had, and also reached between them.

"If you – mmm – if you can touch between, and –mm! – kind of drag your – ah – fingernail, at the bottom of the _crease – oooh_. Feels so good. You try?"

He reached in and imitated her movement. Dawn let out a keening moan.

"Oh, Sunny, _yes, just_ like that, just like that –"

She felt sticky, with something more viscous than sweat. Was that vaginal fluid, nature's lubricant?

Sunny let go of her hand – both Dawn's hands receded from his line of sight – and started probing the top of her labia with one hand while stroking her folds with the other. Maybe fairy women didn't have this, but he'd been told elf women had a little nub hidden in there that was especially pleasurable to have touched.

"Sunny, what are you –? _Oh, god, Sunny, yes! Touch me there, right there_!" Her voice went high and then became a gaspy whisper. " _Oh god, Sunny – Sunny – I never knew I could feel – this good – Sunny – oh, please, Sunny, keep doing that – Sunny – oh, Sunny – Sunny – I love you so much, Sunny – I want you so much – Oh_!" Dawn's entire body clenched and she looked like she was having muscle spasms, or at least tremors.

"Dawn?" asked Sunny, concerned. He'd pulled his hands away as soon as she started shaking but, assuming his touch had caused her spasms, he'd been too late to stop them.

"Was … was that an orgasm?"

"Uh … maybe?"

"Wow."

"So … you're okay?"

"Yeah. That was … you were … wow."

Sunny started to reach for her again, but caught himself. "So … can I …?"

"Come on in." He wasn't sure he should. She sounded a little drunk. "If having a fucking _orgasm_ doesn't get me wet enough for fucking, then I don't know if I _can_ fuck."

"Um. On second thought, I think I'll wait." That _definitely_ hadn't sounded like Dawn.

"What? Why …? Oh." Dawn propped herself up on her elbows so she could face Sunny, ignoring how she was pinning her own wings. Her ears and eyes were downcast and her face was more flushed than ever. "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I actually said that. Um, can I blame 'heat of the moment'? Because that was a _very_ hot moment and, oh my gosh make me stop talking. Kiss me. Please. Unless you don't want to."

Sunny couldn't easily reach her face to kiss her, so he kissed Dawn's bent knee instead.

"Back now, sweetie?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I stand by my 'wow' and my invite."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Dawn lay back down. Sunny wrapped one hand around the shaft of his penis and used his other hand to part Dawn's labial folds. He guided the head of his erection into Dawn's vagina. Sunny let go and braced his hands on her thighs.

"Feeling alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to thrust in."

"I'm ready."

 _Hot holy everything_ , Dawn felt _perfect_ wrapped around him like this. Sunny's eyes shut. All he could hear were his and her shaky breathing. He rocked his hips and –

"DAWN!"

– immediately orgasmed.

Once he could think more words than 'Dawn', 'so good', and 'wow', Sunny felt embarrassed at how quickly he'd climaxed once inside her. At least he'd managed to give her an orgasm first.

The two of them were cocooned in Dawn's wings. She was stroking his hair. Sunny pushed himself up – he had fallen forward, limp, and Dawn had been holding him to her – and smiled at her.

"I promise I can do better than that."

"We've got the rest of our lives – starting with the rest of today."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their height difference created an interesting possibility. Dawn would have to bend awkwardly to kiss Sunny while her legs were around his waist, but that same position left him at just the right height to kiss her breasts.

"Let me keep you in the mood while I … you know, recharge."

Sunny locked his mouth around one of Dawn's nipples, sucking it against his teeth. She made a high keening sound and grabbed the back of his head, holding him close. He curled his tongue around her nipple. Sunny bit, very carefully, into Dawn's breast, sucking her areola into his mouth and poking and stroking her nipple with his tongue.

Her other breast was not neglected. Sunny caught that nipple between his forefinger and middle finger and caressed it with his thumb, imitating his tongue's movements as best he could.

Dawn's pleading and encouraging noises grew steadily less articulate under his ministrations. His other hand wrapped around her waist. He pressed his palm to the arch of her back. Her wings shuddered and tightened around them.

Dawn's hands, which had been playing with his hair and ears, migrated to Sunny's hips. She got a firm grip and thrust against him. Sunny thrust back. They gyrated, rubbing against each other. Sunny wasn't erect yet, it was too soon after ejaculation, but the friction of Dawn's crotch against his was still amazingly pleasurable.

"I love you," he told her while switching which of her nipples was in his mouth. Her hiss of pleasure – he'd stopped being able to pick out words a minute or two ago – filled him with deep satisfaction in knowing he was able to satisfy her.

After a few more minutes of humping and nipple-play, Sunny had another erection. Dawn's hands guided him inside this time. His hand on her back stayed in place, but the hand that had been on her nipple Sunny coaxed between their bodies, to find that bud of hypersensitive flesh that had given Dawn her first orgasm.

It was harder to find without being able to see what he was doing, but Sunny found it and rubbed it as he thrust into Dawn.

"I love you, Dawn –"

"– so good, yes, oh, yes –"

"– this feels – ah – so – oh –"

"I love you, Sunny –"

Sunny came first this time, but kept enough presence of mind to continue stimulating Dawn until she found release as well.

"Is it weird that I'm tired?" he asked, once he felt able to string words together again. "My heart's been racing, and I can feel yours, too. Are you tired?"

"I think it's normal. I'm more –" Dawn yawned widely, curling her tongue in a way that usually made Sunny want to jump up and kiss her fiercely, but he was too tired right now. "I'm more sleepy than tired, I think. Nap?" Her wings were sagging, lying flat across their nest of blankets instead of curling around Dawn and Sunny.

"Nap sounds good." Sunny rolled off Dawn. He grabbed the two nearest cushions and handed one to her, putting the other under his head.

There were a few adjustments made to get into a position where Sunny wasn't lying on Dawn's wings. He tugged one of the blankets on top of him. It wasn't big enough to cover him and Dawn. She pulled a different blanket over herself.

When they woke up, Dawn had rolled over, so Sunny was under her wings. He found it very cozy. They had just enough time to redress and rush out to the Harvest Festival Dance – it would be suspicious if either of them, let alone both, missed the start of a public party – and hope no one realized how they'd spent their afternoon. If anyone asked, they had been working on a new dance routine.


End file.
